The stretching and softening exercise is an exercise to stretch and soften muscles and tendons by gradually adding a reasonable proper force to the muscles and tendons of various parts of a human body to stretch and relax them and is a so-called stretching exercise.
There are such effects that, if this stretching exercise is carried out as a preparatory exercise before playing a sport, such unexpected injury as a muscle separation in the sport will be able to be prevented and, if it is carried out as an adjusting exercise after the end of the sport, the excitation of the muscles and tendons severely used in the sport will be tranquilized and the fatique will be quickly removed.
Further, it is endorsed by the health and physical education theory that such stretching exercise makes the body softer, keeps health and serves for beauty. Together with its handiness, the stretching exercise has recently come to be popular not only in the sport circle but also generally.
There has been no auxiliary instrument for stretching and softening exercises which have been considered to be exercises using no instrument.
The present invention is made to further elevate the effects of such stretching and softening exercise and is to provide an auxiliary instrument for stretching and softening exercises serving for exercises for stretching particularly the Achilles' tendons and calves.